The goal of our LINCS Data Coordination and Integration Center (DCIC) is to lower barriers to LINCS. We propose to support a compute infrastructure that makes it possible to aggregate and analyze all perturbational data (LINCS and non-LINCS) in a cost effective and scalable manner. In addition we will make those analytical capabilities accessible to a broad range of users from disparate scientific backgrounds including bench biologists, big data scientists, and software developers.